


谦珍/造个梦吧

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: #小妈文学
Kudos: 5





	谦珍/造个梦吧

**Author's Note:**

> #小妈文学

<<  
金有谦不是有意要偷听，只是那晚他因为一个人在家不敢睡觉才听了全程。  
听着两个人从门口玄关撞到鞋柜，再从客厅茶几撞到卧室，一墙之隔，他抱着毛绒玩具呆若木鸡。  
先撇开为什么抱着毛绒玩具睡觉这件事，比起羞愧金有谦更感到背叛。  
那哥，明明在和他交往。

凌晨一点，终于结束了情事，不甚疲惫的朴珍荣随意扯了件睡衣穿上，拖着轻飘飘的步子去厨房补充水分。  
冰凉的水带来些许滋润，关上冰箱门的瞬间清瘦的腰被人环住，温热的怀抱和清新的沐浴露香味让他一下就认出了身后的人。  
摸了摸金有谦的手腕，朴珍荣借着冰箱里的微弱灯光，回头去看金有谦的表情。  
“怎么没睡，有谦米？”  
身后的男孩只是把脸在他肩膀里埋得更深，深深吸口气，能闻到的只有木质衣柜的气味。  
“不是珍荣哥的味道。”  
手臂环抱得紧，朴珍荣没法转过身回抱他，心里思忖着话语，想好好安慰解释一番，却因腿根抵着的一处硬热慌了神。  
“珍荣哥在臭老头身下也喘得那么动情，我吃醋了。”  
“谦...？”  
没来得及解释朴珍荣已经被金有谦翻面按在了冰箱门上，男孩低头在颈间吮吸的瞬间朴珍荣就软了身子，到口的拒绝也只能化成几声轻哼，空无一物的下身与人紧贴，隔着层薄料也能感到下面的蓄势待发。男孩子不同往日的粘人劲，像是宣示主权一样在醒目的位置留下痕迹，朴珍荣抬起手揉着人柔软的短发，唤着他的名字，金有谦才抬起细长的眸子，如墨的瞳仁是深不见底的欲望。  
“珍荣哥，刚才戴套做的吗？”  
愣愣点了头，金有谦才搂着朴珍荣的后腰把人抵上流理台，事到如今也无法选择，朴珍荣抬手勾着金有谦的肩膀，乖巧分开了双腿一副求欢模样。  
“不愧是哥...又软又热。”  
刚脱了裤子的小孩掐着一把奶音，往朴珍荣身后挤进两指，比他想的更柔软，习惯了性事的身体没两下开发就已经动了情，朴珍荣拉着金有谦去索吻，声音终于掺上了些急切。  
“谦...快点。”  
“哥说清楚，快点什么？”  
倒是一早强势的人从容了起来，手指一弯就按压上了人敏感的一点，朴珍荣咬紧牙关才没叫出声，布满情欲的眼就算本意凶狠此时也可爱了起来。坏笑着不停下手指的动作，势要和这哥杠到底。  
最终还是年长的哥哥讨好地献上香吻，柔软的唇瓣相贴，朴珍荣压低了嗓子把两条腿盘上金有谦的腰。  
“你爸明天一早就回美国了...”  
不再推拉，金有谦捉着人细腰将自己埋入温热的身体，熟悉的柔软将包裹在甜蜜温柔乡，抽送之间不忘交换一个吻，金有谦忍得太久，朴珍荣又太热情，两人交缠着呼吸和呻吟双双奔赴高潮。  
“明天再好好惩罚哥。”  
送朴珍荣回房前，金有谦好好揉了把人再次被弄脏的翘臀。

<<  
半年前。  
“你爸今天飞美国，有分公司的事要处理。”  
金有谦切着吐司，抬头看一眼坐在对面的男人。男人刚洗完澡，发尾还是湿的，一身白色的浴袍遮不住被烫红的胸口。  
“所以？”  
边嚼着吐司边挑衅着看他，只是那人一向是个不露声色的狐狸。  
现在这只狐狸眯起了眼睛，长臂一勾拉着他靠近，一个拳头的距离，近得金有谦能闻到朴珍荣身上的洗发水味儿。见鬼，是他的椰子洗发水。眼神没底气地飘向别处，却被那人勾着下巴直视着，仿佛被看出了他内心深处不可言说的欲望。  
“这个距离，不接吻可惜了。”  
朴珍荣勾着嘴角，尝到了浓重的黄油香气。

金有谦知道自己别扭坏心到了极点。  
他从来没讨厌过这个突然加入他生活的人，反而被他清纯温柔的气质迷得神魂颠倒，对恋爱和理想型毫无概念的纯情少男突然做起了春梦，主角无一例外是整天和他共处一室的，他法律上的“母亲”——虽然金有谦从没这么称呼过朴珍荣。  
不能让他看出来，是金有谦与之同一屋檐下的唯一原则。  
——美人在怀谁还管原则。  
金有谦不由分说扯过了朴珍荣的浴衣领子吻了上去，餐桌太远，朴珍荣笑着推开金有谦的肩膀，让他先吃完早饭。  
金有谦愣愣看着朴珍荣一撂浴袍进了屋，衣角飞起的一瞬白而挺的翘臀印入眼帘。

那个早晨后，金有谦再也没有做过春梦。  
他和他的男主角制造春梦。

-完-


End file.
